Pokemon Movie 17: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: The 17th Pokemon Movie!
1. Avignon Town

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS LITTLE MESSAGE THAT ANSWERS ANY QUESTIONS THAT I KNOW WILL COME UP AT SOME POINT THROUGHOUT THE DURATION OF THIS FIC. THIS IS NOT 100% ACCURATE. I AM NOT PERFECT, AND THERE WILL BE SOME TRANSLATION DISCREPANCIES HERE AND THERE. THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE ACTUAL RELEASE OF THE POKEMON MOVIE, WHICH JUST DEBUTED IN JAPAN.**

* * *

The world of Pokemon, an ever-growing world of excitement of mystery! Wherever you go throughout the world, chances are, you'll find Pokemon there as well! Skimming the great blue seas!** (Water-type Pokemon swimming through the ocean.) **Flying through the puffy white clouds!** (Flying-types flapping their wings through the air.) **Trekking through the green grass!** (Hundreds of different Pokemon running through a grassy field.) **Why, even our ever growing cities are full of Pokemon!** (A group of Pokemon lounging in an alleyway.) **Some people even work together with Pokemon, battling alongside one another to rise to the top! Some have even unlocked a hidden power deep within the bond between trainer and partner: Mega Evolution.** (A battle between Kalos Champion Diantha and Elite Four Wikstrom featuring Mega Gardevoir versus Mega Scizor with Mega Gardevoir as the winner EASILY.)T**hat brings us to Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Kanto's Pallet Town! With his partner Pikachu, he's on a journey to become a Pokemon Master! With friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in tow** (Shows Ash and co. standing with their Pokemon, including Ash's newly-evolved Fletchinder and newly-captured Hawlucha),** their journey together has now taken them to Avignon Town, site of powerful trainers and rich history! But, unknown to them, a different kind of adventure awaits them there, which will bring them closer to the boundary of life...and destruction...

* * *

**(Diamond Domain)**

Deep beneath the surface of the earth, a small Carbink hopped out of a small cave exit and into a massive cavern, filled with pink glowing crystals and strange rock formations. The centerpiece of the underground dome was a gigantic pink diamond, hovering between two pieces of rock, spinning around slowly. The diamond gave off a very powerful aura that filled the room with the feeling of life and hope. Just as the Carbink entered the massive chamber, three more appeared out of the cave, hopping in a straight line, right behind the first Carbink. The first Carbink stared at the massive diamond with what seemed to be worry. The diamond, which normally shone like a quasar, now only gleamed a little, the pink glow fading with each passing second.

"The Sacred Diamond...is dying…" said one of the Carbink sadly.

"Your observation is correct Majima. We must act quickly and without hesitation, or else the Sacred Diamond will be lost forever." instructed another Carbink.

"My princess, it is I, Di, your faithful subject!" shouted the first Carbink telepathically. "Will you please come out here for me?" After a few moments of waiting, a small sound was heard on the other side of the cavern, and a figure stepped out into the light. In terms of Pokemon, this one was on the more peculiar side. The Pokemon looked like a young girl enthroned with pink diamonds that rose out of her head. Two longer diamonds stretched out of the sides of the back of her head, like twin ponytails made of glittering pink gemstone. The Pokemon's midsection was completely white, like a gown, that stretched down below her waist and to her wrists. Around her neck was a gold rock-like crescent that held a triangular diamond in place. The bottom half of the Pokemon was just plain rock with a small pink diamond stretching out from the side. On the Pokemon's forehead was a massive clean-cut pink diamond, that sparkled like a star, matching perfectly with her ruby red eyes, which were as soft as a Mareep-wool blanket.

"Your call has been answered, Di." announced the Pokemon, in a regal, feminine voice. "What can I, Princess Diancie do for you today?"

"As you have most likely have noticed, Princess Diancie," started Di. "The Sacred Diamond's life energy is almost depleted. If we do not act sooner, it will die, as will everything in the entire Diamond Domain. We implore you to make a new Sacred Diamond with your amazing powers." Di and the other three Carbink bowed deeply, waiting for the princess's response.

"Yes, Di, it is something I have noticed." replied Princess Diancie, hopping over to her subjects. "Unfortunately...I have a serious problem as well...I am unable to make a new Sacred Diamond."

"What?!" Di shouted. "You are unable to create a new Sacred Diamond?" He and the other three Carbink: Majima, Knight and Joke, gathered around Diancie. "Surely you must try!"

"I have tried." said Diancie sadly. "Unfortunately, this is all that happens…" Diancie stretched her arms out towards the dying Sacred Diamond. She put forth all of her power and concentration into creating a ball of energy in between her palms. A shimmering pink energy wave shot out of the orb and connected with the Sacred Diamond. The Sacred Diamond began to glow brightly, and shock waves of pink power ran throughout the cavern walls and as though it seemed it might work, the energy wace faded into thin air, causing Diancie to start panting heavily, incredibly exhausted. A small pink diamond clattered against the ground.

"My liege! Are you alright?" cried Joke.

"Huff….huff...yes...I am alright…" panted Diancie, standing back up. "You see my dilemma...I am unable to heal the Sacred Diamond...the only thing that happens is that those small diamonds form…and watch what happens to them." Everyone stared at the rosey diamond, which after a few moments, disappeared in a flash of pink sparkles.

"It...disappeared!" cried Knight.

"I am unable to even keep one of the smaller diamonds from disappearing…" whimpered Diancie, tears starting to form in her eyes. "The Sacred Diamond will die...and there's nothing I can do about it…"

"There may be a way…" muttered Di, closing his eyes in deep thought.

"Di...what do you mean?" asked Diancie.

"Do you know the story of the Pokemon of Life, Xerneas?" asked Di.

"Xerneas?" replied Diancie, her curiosity growing.

"You see...several centuries ago...the Pokemon of Destruction known as Yveltal sucked up all the life in the Allearth Forest with its Oblivioon Wing power. It is said that Xerneas then came and used its Fairy Aura to restore all life to Allearth Forest, returning it to its former self. Xerneas still resides there to this day." explained Di. "If you go to Allearth Forest, and ask Xerneas to share its Fairy Aura with you, you may be able to create a new Sacred Diamond."

"I'll do it!" smiled Diancie.

"But the task will not be easy. Allearth Forest is very far from here, and the Sacred Diamond does not have much time. You must obtain the Fairy Aura power from Xerneas in Allearth Forest, and hurry back here to create a new Sacred Diamond, before the Diamond Domain is destroyed by the death of the current Sacred Diamond." warned Di. "And there is more. Yveltal lies in Allearth Forest as well, sleeping for eons while it regains its strength from a battle that it lost with Xerneas long ago...you must be careful not to wake Yveltal in the process of finding Xerneas.

"I'll tread with the utmost care, Di." assured Diancie. "I'll be off now. If we have as little time as you say, I will depart immediately!" Diancie then hopped out of the massive dome, and into the cave tunnel that the four Carbink had entered mere minutes earlier. Diancie exited the cave and looked around.

"Ah! That looks like a good place to head to first!" said Diancie, looking a small town at the center of a massive valley. "Allearth Forest, here I come!" Unknown to her, in a small clearing nearby, two figures stood, a man and a woman, watching her head towards the city.

"She's on the move." said the woman, smirking.

"Then so are we." said the man calmly.

"That diamond will be ours." added the woman, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**(Avignon Town)**

**(I wanna be, the very best!  
**

**Like no one ever was!**

**To catch them, is my real test!**

**To train them is my cause!)**

_Ash and Pikachu take on a trainer named Astrid and her male Meowstic. Pikachu dodges a Shadow Ball and connects with Thunderbolt, and follows up with a speedy Quick Attack._

**(I will travel, across the land, searching far and wide!**

**Teach Pokemon, to understand! The power that's inside!**

**Pokemon (**_**Gotta catch 'em all!), **_**it's you and me!**

**I know it's my destiny! (**_**Pokemon!**_**)**

**Yeah! You're my best friend, in this world we must defend!)**

_Pikachu's Iron Tail cuts through Psyshock and knocks out Meowstic, but at the same time is knocked by Meowstic's last-second Energy Ball_

**(Pokemon **_**(Gotta catch 'em all!)**_**, a heart so true!**

**Our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you!**

**PO-KE-MON!)**

_Bonnie and Dedenne cheer on as Froakie goes up against Astrid's male Pyroar. Pyroar's Flamethrower is avoided by Double Team. Froakie follows up with Bubble, scoring super-effective damage. Pyroar's Dark Pulse breaks through Double Team and stops Froakie's Pound._

**(Every challenge, along the way! With courage I will face.**

**I will battle ev'ryday. To claim my rightful place!**

**Come with me, the time is right!**

**There's no better team! Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!**

**It's always been our dream!)**

_Serena and Clemont encourage Ash to keep doing his best as Ash continues to battle. Froakie's Water Pulse hits Pyroar right in the face just as Pyroar's Hyper Beam smashes into him. Both Pokemon collapse to the ground unconscious, leaving both with one Pokemon to use._

**(Pokemon (**_**Gotta catch 'em all!), **_**it's you and me!**

**I know it's my destiny! (**_**Pokemon!**_**)**

**Yeah! You're my best friend, in this world we must defend!**

**Pokemon **_**(Gotta catch 'em all!)**_**, a heart so true!**

**Our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you!**

**PO-KE-MON!**

**Pokemon (**_**Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!)**_**, POKEMON!)**

Ash stood across Astrid with a grin. "You've put up quite a good battle, but this is where I win it!"

"Here's my number one partner, Absol!" replied the girl, revealing her name, as well as her Pokemon. Astrid's Disaster Pokemon emerged from the soft light of his PokeBall, shaking his white mane. A small pendant with a tiny stone flashed in the light, something Ash did not see.

"A Dark-type, huh? Then in that case…" Ash reached into his back pocket and pulled out a PokeBall. "Now Hawlucha, I choose YOU!" Ash's most recently-obtained Pokemon emerged from his PokeBall, giving a fighting stance to Astrid and Absol. "Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's wings and claws glowed as he charged at Absol.

"Counterattack with Megahorn!" called Astrid. Absol's horn glowed green as he blocked Karate Chop with ease.

"Grab that Megahorn, and use Hi Jump Kick!" ordered Ash. Hawlucha gripped the Megahorn with his claws and blasted his white-glowing knee into Absol's stomach, hurdling the Dark-type back in front of Astrid.

"Hey, not bad!" called Astrid. "But try this! Psycho Cut!" Absol's horn glowed pink as a crescent wave spiraled out, skimming through the air, smashing into Hawlucha's side.

"Use Karate Chop again!" said Ash. Hawlucha chopped Absol's side, before flipping back to Ash. "A Fighting-type always has the advantage against a Dark-type!"

"Maybe so, but we'll see who has the advantage after this little trick!" returned Astrid. She pulled the hair over her left ear back, revealing a small glittering stone against her ear. She tapped the stone with two fingers. The stone suddenly glowed brightly, releasing a small gust of wind outward. The pendant around Absol's neck suddenly shone like a star, the small stone embedded in it gleaming like the sun. Tendrils of light shot from both stones, connecting in the air and glowing white. "Absol, MEGA EVOLVE!" Absol roared as he was engulfed in a harsh light. His horn doubled in size as a new one, albeit smaller, grew on the other side of Absol's head. Two tufts of white fur shot upwards like wings on Absol's back. Finally, the light faded, revealing Absol as a symbol flashed in the air in front of him. "Meet Mega Absol!"

"MEGA ABSOL?!" shouted Ash, his eyes widening as he recoiled in shock. Hawlucha stood then simply dumbfounded.

"That means those stones were a Key Stone and Mega Stone!" realized Clemont, standing up.

"I didn't know Absol could Mega Evolve!" shouted Serena.

"Well now you know!" smiled Astrid. "Go, Mega Absol!"

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!" hurried Ash. Hawlucha jumped into the air, outlined in a white aura, descending down like a rocket.

"Shoot it down with Dark Pulse!" ordered Astrid. A small black orb formed in front of Mega Absol's mouth, before shooting out a frenzy of interconnected blackish-purple rings which smashed into Hawlucha, bringing the Wrestling Pokemon to the ground in a heap of smoke. "Psycho Cut!" Mega Absol charged at Hawlucha, who was slowly getting to his feet, and slashed him from chest to toe, causing the Pokemon to collapse in a cloud of dust. When the smoke faded, it was clear that Hawlucha was unconscious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Mega Absol is the winner!" cried the referee. "So the match goes to Astrid!" Ash stood there dumbfounded as he returned Hawlucha, while Astrid recalled Mega Absol.  
"Hey, thanks for the good battle. You know, you remind me of this trainer I lost to not long ago." said Astrid.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. His Mega Charizard X beat Mega Absol in a battle." nodded Astrid.

"Wow…" awed Ash. "Even Charizard can Mega Evolve…"

"Excuse me, Astrid!" called Bonnie, getting down on a knee. "You know, I think you'd be the perfect wife for my brother Clemont! Why don't you take some time to consider?"

"Uhh…" stammered Astrid.

"BONNIE, NO!" shouted Clemont embarrassedly. "CLEMONTIC GEAR ACTIVATE! AIPOM ARM GO!" Clemont's backpack's mechanical arm grabbed Bonnie by the back and began dragging her away from Astrid.

"We'll be thinking of you Astrid!" called Bonnie, Dedenne squeaking in agreement.

* * *

**(Nearby Alleyway)**

Diancie had entered Avignon Town just a few moments earlier, and had somehow managed to get lost already. She turned around a corner and into a dark street, where the only thing of interest was a small porch leading into a house.

"Ooh…" pouted Diancie. "I'll never get to Allearth Forest at this rate!" Suddenly, two figures appeared out of nowhere, a man and a woman, jumped down from adjacent roofs, landing in front of and behind Diancie. "Huh? Wha...what's going on here?"

"You'll be coming with us now." said the woman. "Now Delphox, let's go!" The lady's PokeBall opened up, bringing out a large fox-like Pokemon with a pointed stick in her hand.

"Come on, Greninja!" said the man, tossing his PokeBall quickly. His PokeBall opened up, revealing a blue frog-like Pokemon with a large pink tongue around his neck. "Don't resist, and we won't have to hurt you."

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" screamed Diancie.

* * *

**(Avignon Square)**

Pikachu's ears perked upwards as they picked up a shrill scream over in the distance. Being the good-natured Mouse Pokemon he was, he suddenly ran off to investigate.

"Hey, Pikachu!" called Ash. "Where are you going?" Pikachu turned around and motioned for Ash and company to follow him. "Something's wrong. Come on everyone!"

"Not more running!" complained Clemont, gathering his bag. Pikachu ran down a street, ran past a cafe, and into a side street, and then into an alleyway. Ash was the first one to reach Pikachu, who had suddenly stopped and was watching something going on at the other end of the alley.

"Pikachu! What's up buddy?" asked Ash, kneeling down. Pikachu pointed at the scene. A small Pokemon was being cornered by two people. The man had sandy hair, which had two yellow appendages of some sort. The bottom half of his face was concealed beneath a piece of black cloth just below the eyes, which gleamed blue. He wore a blue ninja outfit with a cyan shuriken design in the center. He wore a silver belt around his waist with four white dots on it, as well as some sort of black tape that he had wrapped around his lower arms and hands, along with silver-plated shoes. By his side was a Greninja, sitting in a battle position on a porch railing of a nearby house, as well as two Ninjask, which floated in the air, beating their wings rapidly. The woman that was with him was the exact opposite of him, in terms of appearance. She had fiery auburn hair that was pulled back in some strange bun-ponytail combination of sorts, with two small tufts sticking up in the front. She wore a heavy layer of scarlet lipstick, with clashed perfectly with her golden eyes. Around her neck was some sort of Dracula-like neckpiece, which was connected to the rest of her outfit by two black ribbons. They led to a black dress that was held in place by a red belt with a golden buckle. The sleeves of her dress hung loosely around her arms, which led to her hands, which each had a gold ring on them. She wore blood-red leggings embroidered with what appeared to be three orange raindrop-shaped ornaments. The same sort of thing could be seen as a gold pin in the woman's hair. In her hand was a small wand of-sorts, which had the same ornament at the end, but made of a sparkling diamond. To cap it all off, she wore black designer boots with heels in the back, which crunched into the ground. By her side was a Delphox, pointing its stick at Diancie, the end glowing with hot fire. Floating next to the woman was a Yanmega with a steel rod attached to its stomach, which had a small protrusion for someone to stand on.

"Hey! What's going on here?" shouted Ash. "Leave that Pokemon alone!" He ran over to Diancie and stood in front of her, extending both of his arms.

"Get out the way, kid." ordered the man, taking a small, steel shuriken out his pocket. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, kid." agreed the woman, wiggling a finger. "Why don't you be a good little boy and run on off."

"I wanna know who you are and why you're chasing this Pokemon." ordered Ash, bringing out a PokeBall.

"Fine, if you insist." grumbled the woman. "I'm Marilyn Flame, and these are my partners Delphox and Yanmega."

"And I'm Ninja Riot." said the man quietly. "And this is Greninja, and they're my Ninjask."

"And we're both Pokemon Thieves." finished the two.

"Pokemon Thieves?!" shrieked Serena, completely outraged. "What kind of low-lifes steal Pokemon?"

"Ask that to Team Rocket." grumbled Clemont.

"So why are you after that Pokemon?!" asked Ash, pointing at Diancie behind him.

"That Pokemon is Diancie." corrected Marilyn Flame. "Our employer wants the power Diancie has for himself, so we'll be taking her now."

"Absolutely not!" shouted Ash. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He took Diancie by her hand and ran down the alleyway with his friends, away from the thieves. "We need to lose them!"

"How do we do that?" shouted Serena, looking behind her shoulder to see Ninja Riot in hot pursuit, moving like the wind, as well as Marilyn Flame, riding on her Yanmega.

"Over there!" called Clemont, pointing ahead. Straight in front of the group was a massive crowd of tourists and trainers with their Pokemon.

"Why there?" asked Bonnie.

"Great idea Clemont!" approved Ash. "We'll lose them in the crowd of people! Everyone come on!" The quintet raced into the crowd of bystanders, weaving their way into the center of the mass. The two thieves arrived at the crowd, but stopped due to the fact they could no longer see the trainers.

"Great!" complained Marilyn Flame, jumping down from the pole attached to her Yanmega. "We lost them! They could be anywhere now!"

"Don't panic." reassured Ninja Riot. "We'll give the boss an update, and then find out where those kids are going. That diamond WILL be ours…"

**Next Time. Chapter 2: The Mission**


	2. The Mission

"Are you alright?" asked Ash to Diancie. The group, having gotten away from Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot, were now resting by a fountain in the middle of town.

"Yes...I am fine." replied Diancie. "I am very grateful for your aid.

"Whoa! You talked!" breathed Serena.

"It's called telepathy." explained Clemont.

"That's so cool!" awed Bonnie.

"Had it not been for you, I would most likely still be chased by the two bad people." continued Diancie.

"You're so polite!" marveled Bonnie. "Just like a princess! I'm Bonnie, and this little one is Dedenne!" She motioned to Dedenne, who was standing in her purse.

"And I'm her older brother Clemont." introduced Clemont.

"My name's Serena." smiled Serena.

"And I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu!" finished Ash.

"My name is Diancie." stated Diancie elegantly.

"Diancie...let's see here…" muttered Ash, pulling out his PokeDex and pointing it at Diancie.

"_Diancie, the Jewel Pokemon. By compressing the carbon in the air, Diancie are able to create diamonds, which can be used as protection against opponents." _chirped the PokeDex.

"Wow...so you're able to create diamonds!" smiled Ash.

"Is that why were those thieves after you in the first place?" asked Clemont.

"Thieves?" questioned Diancie. "What is a thief?"

"You don't know?" inquired Ash. "A thief is someone who steals things to make money off of them."

"So those thieves were going to make money off of me?" said Diancie, outraged.

"Most likely." assumed Clemont. GRUMBLE. Everyone turned to Ash, who had suddenly gone wide-eyed. He stared at his stomach in embarrassment.

"Sorry...heh...heh…" said Ash mareepishly. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"Well that's our cue to get some dinner, then!" announced Serena, pulling out her touchpad-guide. "Luckily, there's this fantastic bistro not far from here that's been rated five-stars by the Kalos Cuisine Society! Let's go there!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" agreed Ash.

* * *

**(Restaurant)**

"Mmm...this is so good!" raved Ash, taking another bite of his food. The group was sitting at an outdoor table underneath a velvet umbrella, eating their food.

"I must agree with you." commented Diancie, trying some of her food. "This delicacy is simply divine!"

"I'm glad you like it!" smiled Serena.

"Points to you for finding this place, Serena." said Ash, lifting his fork and pointing it at her from across the table.

"Why thank you Ash!" said Serena, blushing slightly. Meanwhile, over in a bush next to a nearby table, three familiar stalkers sat, watching the group eat.

"Hee hee hee!" chortled Meowth. "That Diancie is just sitting there begging for us to steal her!"

"True, which is something we will do." agreed James. "A Pokemon that can create diamonds out of thin air will make us rich for sure!"

"So how will we catch Diancie then?" questioned Jessie.

"With a burlap sack, of course!" replied Meowth, as if his statement should have been completely obvious.

"Then lets put our plan into action!" said James. The trio stealthily crept along the ground, ducking beneath tables and chairs, until they were directly behind Diancie. James jumped upwards, and stuffed Diancie into the sack, laughing maniacally.

"What the-!" shouted Ash. "Team Rocket! Let Diancie go right now!"

"Prepare for trouble, with our lovely burlap sack!" said Jessie, popping up.

"And make it double, with the merchandise slung behind my back!" continued James.

"We'll cut it short there, and leave you twerpies in the dust!" cackled Meowth, racing off with his fellow criminals.

"Stop, Team Rocket!" shouted Serena.

"Get back here!" protested Bonnie, shaking her fists wildly. The group chased the TRio down the street and past a cathedral-like building. Finally, Team Rocket managed to the give the group the slip by ducking into a clock tower, while watching the kids race past. The TRio ascended to the top of the clock tower, and let Diancie out of the sack, who shook her head in a daze.

"Alright then, Diancie!" ordered Jessie. "Make lots of diamonds for us, pronto!"

"And hurry up too!" added James.

"Okay." replied Diancie nonchalantly.

"Huh?" questioned Meowth, looking at his comrades. "It's never THIS easy!"

"I know. Small world, huh?" nodded James. Diancie put her hands out in front of her, and concentrated with all of her might. Pink light gathered between her fingers as a tidal wave of fist-sized pink diamonds shot out from her palms, sweeping Jessie, James and Meowth off of their feet. Jessie squealed in joy as she began swimming in the diamonds, taking in every one of the jewels. James began stuffing as many as he could into his pockets, grabbing every one of them in sight. Meowth simply reveled in his reflection from one of the diamonds.

"Okay...now how do I get out of here?" muttered Diancie, peering around. Her eyes laid to rest on a wooden door close by, as she hopped over, and began tugging on the handle. To her chagrin, the door wouldn't budge. "Come on…" She tried once again, and this time, the door was opened from the other side, sending Diancie tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Are you okay?" asked a female voice. Diancie looked up to see her rescuer. It was a teenage-girl with black hair and blue eyes, which were protected by a pair of glasses. She wore a black tank top underneath a green towel-like wrap around, which was connected to her tank top by a white cord with a red ruby on it, as well as an oval-shaped piece of cloth. She also wore a normal pair of blue jeans and green sneakers. By her side stood a Chesnaught, staring down at her in concern. "I'm Millis Steel."

"I'm Diancie. Did you get me out of there?" asked Diancie.

"Thank Chesnaught for that." smiled Millis, motioning behind her, where Chesnaught nodded in appreciation. "I'm gonna get you out of there, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." bowed Diancie. Diancie followed Millis down several flights of stairs. After about a minute, they arrived at a grand set of doors, which Millis opened, leading to the outside.

"Here we are!" announced Millis, taking in a deep breath of the air.

"Diancie!" called a voice from down the street. Millis, Chesnaught and Diancie turned to see Ash and his friends racing along the sidewalk, before skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash.

"I am fine, thank you." said Diancie. "I must thank Millis and Chesnaught for helping me to escape."

"Hi, I'm Millis." introduced Millis, shaking Ash's hand. "And this is Chesnaught." Chesnaught saluted the trainers. "I'll be off now, then. It was nice meeting all of you." With that, Millis and Chesnaught walked down the street, and disappeared from view.

"What did Team Rocket want from you, Diancie?" asked Bonnie.

"They wanted for me to create lots of diamonds for them." explained Diancie.

"That figures, those crooks." grumbled Serena.

"Did you do it?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I did." smiled Diancie.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ash, shocked. "Team Rocket are the bad guys!"

"Those thieves will be very disappointed, however." smiled Diancie.

"Huh?" questioned the four.

Diancie looked around, and then said, I'll let you in a secret...the diamonds I create disappear after a while."

"They do?" questioned Serena. True to for, back in the clock tower, the diamonds that the Team Rocket Trio had been swimming in all simply vanished in a shower of pink light, depositing the threesome onto the wooden floor in a heap.

"Hey!" protested Jessie. "Where did all of precious diamonds go?!"

"WAAAHHH!" cried the trio all at once, sobbing hysterically.

"It is for the fact that I am unable to create diamonds that last for a long time is the reason that I am out here. You see, I am on a mission to find Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, so that I may receive its Fairy Aura to create a new Sacred Diamond for the Diamond Domain." explained Diancie.

"THE Xerneas?!" asked Clemont, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. You see, Xerneas resides in a faraway forest known as the Allearth Forest, which is a forbidden place. If I can receive this Fairy Aura, I can help save the Diamond Domain." continued Diancie.

"That sounds like it's a lot of fun!" said Ash, now very much interested. "Do you mind if we come with you, Diancie?"

"You want to come with me?" asked Diancie, turning her head.

"Yeah! It sounds like its a lot of fun!" nodded Ash.

"I'm going too!" announced Serena.

"Me three!" added Bonnie.

"Then count me in too!" finished Clemont.

"Let's see here…" muttered Serena, pulling out her digital map. "Ah! It looks like the fastest way to get to the Allearth Forest is to take a bus to the nearby port, and then travel by boat to Orseille City! From there, the Allearth Forest is just a hop, skip, and a leap away!"

"Perfect! So let's catch a bus and head on out to the port! Orseille City, here we come!" announced Ash, lifting a fist.

* * *

**(Skies above Avignon Town)**

A massive airship hovered invisibly in the air, gently brushing against the puffy white clouds. Inside the airship, a man sat in a luxurious chair, surrounded by antique armor and velvet drapery. The man ruffled a hand through this blonde hair, passing over the goggles that rested on his head as he stroked his beard. He wore a torn-up brown hoodie, blue elbow-protectors and sports tape around his wrists. He wore a large belt around his stomach, with the centerpiece a blue gem crafted to look like the eye of an Aegislash. To complete his get-up, he wore knee-protectors and brown leather boots. A box of chocolates sat on the desk in front of him. Over on the counter sat a tea kettle, with several bronze cups sitting next to it. The man sipped some tea from his cup as he listened to two people speaking to him from a hologram that was produced from a compass-sized locket. None other than Ninja Riot and Marilyn Flame were giving the report to the man.

"Unfortunately Argus, sir," started Marilyn. "We were unable to capture our target due to interference from a group of kids." Images flashed next to the thieves of Ash and his friends. "They managed to escape with Diancie."

"Hmm…" hummed the man, taking a bite out of a chocolate. "These kids are a nuisance...take them out of the picture before you capture Diancie. But you better do it fast, before Diancie retreats back underground."

"Why is that?" questioned Ninja Riot.

"Diancie will become nearly impossible to track if she goes subsurface. You see, the subsurface tunnels of the Diamond Domain are like a never-ending maze. You could go in and never come out again. Get rid of the kids, and get Diancie before it's too late." instructed Argus. He then tapped the hologram, and Riot and Marilyn disappeared from the screen, which was replaced by satellite pictures and random numbers and letters. Suddenly, there was knocking on the iron door behind him. "Yeah, come on in." The door opened, revealing the knocker to be none other than Millis Steel, who sat on one of the rungs of the chair.

"Hey there, Daddy." said Millis kindly. "I got Diancie away from those Team Rocket goons. Unfortunately, before I got the chance to take her back here, those four kids showed up, so I had to play it cool and leave. Luckily, I think I earned those kids' trust by saving Diancie."

"Chocolate?" offered Argus Steel, offering Millis the red box.

"Ugh...Dad!" whined Millis, standing up. "How can you be so relaxed in a time like this?"

"Don't worry sweetie." assured Argus. "We've got Riot and Marilyn tracking Diancie's movements from the ground, and us up here monitoring her and those kids as well. As soon as they arrive in Orseille City, Marilyn and Riot will begin the assault. We will get Diancie...that power to create diamonds she has will finally give us the riches we have so longed for…"

* * *

**Next Time. Chapter 3: To Orseille City We Go!**


	3. To Orseille City We Go!

The group of four, plus Diancie, had just boarded a bus, heading towards a nearby port. Their plan was to travel via ship from the port to Orseille City, where they would then head to the Allearth Forest by foot from there.

"So how do we know which stop to get off at?" asked Bonnie.

"I just know. You see, my quest is guided to me by the Fairy Aura that Xerneas emits." explained Diancie. "As a Fairy-type, I am able to sense this powerful energy from miles away. When we get to the stop closest to where the Fairy Aura deviates, that is where we disembark."

"That's really cool Diancie!" praised Serena.

"Thank you." smiled Diancie. After a short while, Diancie sensed a change in the Fairy Aura, and said, "The next stop, we get off."

"You sensed the Fairy Aura's direction change?" asked Ash.

"Correct. We'll go through that forest." replied Diancie, pointing at the woods passing by. Finally, when the bus stopped, the five exited the bus, and watched it drive off into the night.

"Why don't we find a good spot to camp for the night?" suggested Clemont. "That way, we'll be fully rested when we begin traveling again tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, Clemont." agreed Ash. After a few minutes, the group set up camp on a small cliffside with a clear view of the night sky, which was filled with hundreds of twinkling stars. As Ash finished setting up his tent, he noticed Diancie over by the edge of the hill, her arms outstretched, and her eyes scrunched up in heavy concentration. "Hey Diancie, what're you doing?" He walked over as he watched swirling pink energy form out of Diancie's palms, meeting in the center of her hands. The energy grew larger and larger, until it suddenly fizzled out, leaving Diancie completely exhausted. "What was that?"

"I still can't do it." panted Diancie, drooping her head sadly.

"Do what?" asked Ash.

"Make a new Sacred Diamond for the Diamond Ore Kingdom." explained Diancie, breathing heavily. "It is because the current Sacred Diamond is dying that I am on this quest to find Xerneas."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to soon." assured Ash. "For now, take a look at the night sky. It sure is nice tonight, isn't it?"

"...Yes...it is." said Diancie slowly, after a moment of watching the sparkling suns.

"Oh! Look!" exclaimed Ash, pointing at the night sky. "A shooting star!" Sure enough, a shooting star tore through the night sky, illuminating the pitch black like the sunrise. Ash clasped his hands together, and bowed his head, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing?" inquired Diancie.

"I'm making a wish on the shooting star." explained Ash.

"Why would you do that?" asked Diancie.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true!" smiled Ash. "My wish is to be a Pokemon Master!" Meanwhile, over back at the campsite, Serena was watching the two talk with a smile on her face.

"I see…" said Diancie after a second of comprehension. She then bowed her head and closed her eyes. "My wish...is to be able to create a new Sacred Diamond for the benefit of the Diamond Domain."

"Because you wished on the star, it'll come true!" said Ash, Pikachu nodding in agreement on his shoulder. "Now why don't we get some rest? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea." agreed Diancie, hopping back with Ash to the campsite.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

"There's the port!" exclaimed Serena, pointing at the harbor of ships. After about an hour of walking, the group had arrived at the port-site, where they will take a ship to Orseille City.

"Let's head down there and get our tickets!" suggested Ash, racing down the hill.

"Yeah!" agreed Serena, Bonnie and Diancie.

"Waaaiiiiitttttt!" hollered Clemont, running very slowly in the back of the pack. Unbeknownst the them, a Honedge was watching them from the trees, a camera on the hilt of its sword-like body.

Down at the port, the group got their tickets, and boarded the ship just before the gangplank lowered at the ship set sail. Up on the deck, the group was wondering what they should do, since they wouldn't arrive in Orseille City until late afternoon.

"I'm having a lot of fun on this trip, Ash." smiled Diancie.

"Me too, and friends have fun together. That's what they do." agreed Ash.

"How about I try to make a diamond for you all?" asked Diancie, holding out hand. "I may not be able to create a new Sacred Diamond, but I can try to make a small diamond from you all." She held her arms out, and concentrated. All of a sudden, a pink spark burst into existence between her palms, as a pink diamond the size of an apple was formed, which dropped into Bonnie's outstretched hands. Bonnie marveled in the diamond's soft pink glow.

"It's SOOOOO pretty! Do you mind if I keep it?" asked Bonnie.

"But you know that the diamonds I create disappear after a while, right?" asked Diancie.

"I know that." said Bonnie. "I'll keep it as a sign of our friendship with you!"

"That's a great idea!" agreed Serena.

"I agree." said Diancie cheerfully, smiling very widely. Ash smiled, but then a thought came to his head, and he frowned. "What's wrong Ash?"

"I'm worried that those thieves might come back and attack us at some point." worried Ash. "They'll recognize us on sight and attack us to get to you Diancie."

"Not if we disguise ourselves!" said Serena.

"Ooh! Ooh!" cheered Bonnie. "Dress-up time!" Thinking Serena's idea was good, the guys and Diancie raced down the cruiser's stairwell and into the main area.

"Whoa…" awed Ash, Pikachu agreeing. The interior of the ship looked like an entire city crammed into a smaller space. There was restaurants all over the place, as well as a movie theater, a game room, several clothing shops, and even a small BRIDGE.

"Let's go check out ALL of the clothing stores!" squealed Serena, racing off.

"I've never gone shopping before." said Diancie.

"Never?!" eye-widened Serena, stopping cold, completely shocked. "Well, we'll show you what it's all about! Let's go!"

"Happy, happy Bonnie!" shouted Bonnie, jumping after her, the other three right behind. In one store, the three girls tried on a whole variety of dresses and put on a runway show for the two guys. At one point, Serena winked at Ash while wearing a particularly cute outfit, and Ash, being the clueless person he is, stared uncomprehendingly. After a while, the four trainers had picked out their disguises. Bonnie and Clemont were wearing matching grey hoodies and pants, while Serena had elected to wear a violet sweater with white arm stripes, with matching violet sweatpants. Ash had gone plain and simple, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with white sleeves. He had taken off his head, showcasing his trademark black raven-like hair.

Finally finishing their fashion show, Diancie and the girls giggled in delight, until Diancie noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Down at the bottom level of the mall were her three Carbink bodyguards Joke, Majima, and Knight all peering around the ship, most likely looking for her.

"Oh no!" muttered Diancie. "They can't see me doing this! They'll think I've gotten irresponsible and take me back to Di!" Diancie threw off herr dress, and began running away in fright.

"Diancie, where are you going?" called Ash. Hearing his words, the Carbink trio looked up and saw Diancie running. They then began hopping up the mall, heading for Diancie. "Diancie, wait!" called Ash, following her, his friends right behind. After a few moments, the quartet lost sight of Diancie and began looking around for her on the ground floor.

"Up there!" called Clemont, pointing at the top floor. Diancie was hopping away from the three Carbink.

"Those three must be bad!" seethed Ash. "We've got to try and help her!"

"I've got just the thing!" smiled Clemont, adjusting his glasses so the sun completely hid his eyes. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, activate!" Clemont pulled a large object from his backpack, which extended in size as he pulled it out. "I thought we might encounter a situation like this on our journey, so I created this! Behold! I call it the 'Get-Where-You-Need-To-Go-Rise-Up-To-The-Top-Extending-Ladder!"

"That's not a name!" shouted Bonnie, startling her brother. "It's just a description!"

"Now's not the time to argue!" shouted Ash, grabbing the ladder, and began to climb up to the top. Up on the top floor, he called out his Hawlucha and called over to Diancie, who ran to him. Ash picked up Diancie in one arm, and grabbed onto Hawlucha's talons with his other arm. "Now Hawlucha, fly down!" Hawlucha ascended into the air, flying down with Ash and Diancie safely in tow. They rejoined the group on the ground floor, and quickly got out of there, ending up on the top floor.

"That…was WAY too close." panted Ash.

"Agreed." said Serena. "As soon as we disembark, we need to get away from this ship as fast as possible."

"Right." said Clemont.

"_Attention, passengers."_ announced a man on the loudspeaker. "_This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Orseille City in just a few minutes. All passengers that are leaving at that stop, we advise you to head to the lower level to disembark. We thank those who are leaving for choosing Sea Kalos as your travel today._"

"Look! There's Orseille City!" said Ash, pointing at the mainland. A towering city with buildings on several different levels of stone zoomed into view, coming closer and closer in sight, until they had finally pulled into the port. "Let's go!" The quintet went to the lower level and exited the ship, planting their feet on the stone pier of the Orseille Port.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" asked Clemont.

"That way." Diancie pointed towards a path leading out from the other side of the city. "That's where the Fairy Aura is guiding me too, so the Allearth forest must be that way."

"Great, then let's go!" shouted Ash. All of a causing the Kanto-native to reel back in shock. "Hey! Who did that?!"

"That would be me, little boy." said a voice to the right. The five turned to see known other than Marilyn Flame standing there with her Yanmega and Delphox, her Delphox's wand steaming from the recently launched Mystical Fire.

"Marilyn Flame!" shouted the four trainers.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand over Diancie now?" asked Marilyn, extending a hand. "You have nowhere to run this time, so give up! Your little journey ends here!"

* * *

**Next Time. Chapter 4: Unexpected Help.**

* * *

**A.N. HI GUYS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MASSIVE BREAK IN NOT UPLOADING. I HAD THIS CHAPTER ALL TYPED OUT AND EVERYTHING, BUT AN ERROR IN FANFICTION'S UPLOADING CAUSED ME TO LOSE THE ENTIRE THING, SO I HAD TO RE-DO THE WHOLE THING! UGH! AFTER THAT, I GOT REALLY SICK, AND WHEN I GOT BETTER, I WAS WITH FAMILY FOR 5 DAYS, AND THEN I GOT REALLY BUSY AFTER THAT! BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THE RE-DO OF THE CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP ASAP. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY, BUT THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN. SEE YA' NEXT TIME!**

**-Swift4Sweeper**


End file.
